falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boys Of Summer
The Boys Of Summer '''is a raider group operating in the ruins of Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Their main base of operations lies in a dilapidated beach-side resort, where they keep most of their hostages. Although not as aggressive, compared to other raider gangs across the country, the Boys Of Summer have to be one of the most feared raider gangs for residents, and wastelanders traveling through the city. '''History The group was founded by Carl Thomas in 2232, a weary man in his mid-twenties, and a famed raider in the Myrtle Beach area. Carl Thomas had a fairly bad life growing up, living in an impoverished neighborhood with abusive parents, and without his volition, he was forced to go into the raider lifestyle. Over time, Carl Thomas became adapted to the lifestyle, and find out that he was exceptionally good at it, possibly from all of the nights of his life, holding a pistol close to him, listening downstairs as his parents argued. A few months after the founding of the Boys Of Summer, originally as a close-knit group of raiders, Their reputation began to spread, after raiding most of the minor settlements in the former city. Raiders would begin to grow afraid of the Boys Of Summer, and some decided that the best course of action were to join the Boys Of Summer. By 2240 they were one of the largest gangs in the ruins, able to raid several targets at once. After several years in a squalid apartment building, They would decide a move was in order. Several scouts went out and looked for places that they could claim or take for their own. One would find The Dunes Beach Resort, a luxury hotel/resort finished shortly before the war in an attempt to resurrect the tourist industry. Able to fit everyone and still have plenty of room, the gang would transfer there, intending to stay for the foreseeable future. 2242-2256 The year 2242 started off normally for the Boys Of Summer, with several successful raids launched and half a dozen more planned. They would be completely unprepared for a rival group, the Myrtle Beach Peace Corps, Launching an assault. On March 12, 2242, the Myrtle Beach Peace Corps entered the Boys Of Summer's beach resort fortress at 9:25 AM EST. While most of the raiders were asleep, the ghoulish militia started to rid the city of raiders. Fortunately for the raiders, some men were tasked with watch duty, and spotted some ghouls roaming around their fortress. They called out that they were under attack, before haphazardly firing at the members of the Myrtle Beach Peace Corps. Most of the Boys of Summer stationed in the hallways would be killed. Carl Thomas would awake to gunshots and despite still being in his boxers, he scampered to get his pistol, and lead the defense. Determined to hold the ghouls in the lower floors Carl and his retinue made a push for the elevators, rallying their men as they fought for the hallway. At 10:15 AM, Carl Thomas was killed trying to drop a grenade into an elevator car full of ghouls, a bullet striking him in the arm and knocking him into the car with the explosive. By that time most of the Boys of Summer were wide awake and doing what they could. The raiders spent most of the afternoon locked in vicious, room-to-room fighting against the Myrtle Beach Peace Corps. By 4:30 PM,the Boys of Summer finally purged the resort, after heavy losses and began to take stock. The remain of Carl Thomas would be discovered in the basement along with the ghouls, his rings and tattoos the only things identifying his arm. Overcome with grief and anger, the Boys Of Summer were split into two groups, those that wanted to get immediate vengeance, and those that wanted to rebuild first. This argument would drag on for the rest of that day as injured and lost members were found and treated. This in turn would affect the succession process, with those who wanted to rebuild backing Marcus Domally, and those wanting vengeance backing Torch. Not willing to wait any longer, Torch and his followers would leave, becoming the Sand Sharks. A veteran raider, Marcus Domally, took the Carl Thomas's position in the Boys of Summer, although Marcus Domally was hardy, he was also practical. Upon his announcement as the new leader of the Boys of Summer, he told the shaken crowd one command, and that was to: "Raid, recruit, and spread the fear!". The reign of Marcus Domally was quiet but needed for the Boys of Summer, and he did a phenomenal job of rebuilding the raider group, and restoring them to their former glory. Only going after smaller caravans, Domally would often demand a small toll than trying to take everything, and would send scouts to appraise gangs from outside the city. Some of these groups would be attacked and wiped out and others brought into the fold. It took almost a decade and a half, but the Boys of Summer would again number above a hundred and sport decent weapons. In 2256, Marcus Domally was killed leading a raid on a caravan, but had left clear instructions naming Victor O'Donnel to take his place. 2256-Present Victor O'Donnel started a nobody, wandering in from the wastes to join up, but he had high hopes for the Boys of Summer. He gradually rose in power and influence in the reign of Marcus Domally, until he was second-in-command. Like many raiders he had a rough ride to the top, being only 16 years old at the time of the raid on the Dunes Beach Resort. Now 30 years old, an experienced Victor O'Donnel took the helm of the raider group. Unused to that degree of authority, O'Donnel was at first a bit confused. He soon would become drunk off of that power, and addressing his collected raiders he told them the time for vengeance had come and then set out for Barefoot Landing. The Boys would arrive outside the settlement at sunset that day, and waited several hours before launching their attack. Using several crude blasting charges the raiders managed to breach the walls, and poured in. A vicious street battle broke out, with the few guards tried to keep the raiders bottle-necked in the street and out of the homes. Panicked citizens started to come out of their homes holding either their children or weapons, though neither helped much. Alarms started wailing throughout town as the chem-fuel attackers broke through the barricade and swept through town, descending on the inhabitants. As people fought for their lives in the streets and homes, some tried to radio for help, calling every settlement and caravan they could think of. News of the raid would of course spread like wildfire throughout the city ruins, Prompting various members of the Myrtle Beach Peace Corps to return from whatever assignment they had, though they would be hours behind the raiders. The members of the Peace Corps inside the town would evacuate those citizens they could find and gathered them in the community center, determined to save the people. The Boys would launch several attacks against the building, but would always be beat back by the ghouls. This would buy enough time for the members of the Peace Corps that were outside to arrive, and immediately attack the raiders. Not expecting anyone to help the town, most raiders had already lost themselves in the rape and rapine and were caught off guard. As the battle raged, the splinter group formed by Carl Thomas's death, The Sandsharks, joined in on the action. Being well-equipped and more numerous than the remaining Boys of Summer, The Sandsharks easily dominated the battle. Their powerful grenades did most of their work, doing most of their work in clearing out the entrenched enemy. After several hours of battle, the settlement of Barefoot Landing was reduced to a heap of debris and ash, with only a few standing walls here and there. Only three of The Boys of Summer would survive, including their leader who escaped without harm. The Myrtle Beach Peace Corps were devastated as well, losing almost 6/7 of their manpower. The Sandsharks would escape the best off, having taken relatively few losses and most of the loot. The Boys of Summer would take decades to recover from the attack, and actually disbanded for several years afterward. They would reform in 2260, raiding and expanding when possible. Without a strong response from the Peace Corps and ambivalence from the other raider crews, the Boys of Summer would manage to regain their strength. By mid-2287 they again number over a hundred and are capable of posing a major threat to any in the city. They show no hint of grand dreams however, contenting themselves with targeting caravans and travelers. Culture The Boys of Summer are similar to most raider gangs, enjoying chems, violence, and fear, but differ in several notable aspects. Firstly, they idealize surfer culture expressed on postcards and tourist items around the town, with many of them wearing baggy shorts over their armor and dying their hair blond. Secondly, they often break out into dance when they hear surfer rock, often thought to be some sort of mentally drilled response. Third, while they do consume chems and liquor, they are selective about what types they take, with Daytripper and Turbo being preferred. Category:South Carolina Category:Groups Category:Raiders